Google
Google Possibly one of the largest search engines on the web, has many interesting products and services for users. =Google Current Product ideas= *Gmail *Google Earth *Google Trends *Google Voice Google calendar and Google Talk Google talk conversations that last longer then a half hour can be automatically added on to google calendar. =Google Future Ideas= Google has the potential to offer many different services to it's users Google OS An operating system that is: *Simple (All Linux distros are complicated by definition - even Ubuntu and Puppylinux. This could probably not be based on Linux.) *Easy to learn. (Must have learning curve no steeper than switching from Windows to Mac or visa versa) *Open source (So anyone can modify and improve upon it) *Fast / small (Must take up hardly any system resources. Must not be "bloatware". Must not require latest hardware to run - Must "run on anything above an abacus") *Compatible with Windows and Mac software so all the world's software doesn't need to be ported in order to run on it. (Through emulation or other trickery perhaps - the point is, write the new OS so that works with the old software rather than expecting, as Microsoft does, that everybody will rewrite the old software to work with the new OS) *At least partially free - at least for consumers. Bigger "Professional" or "Server" versions might also be made that cost money. (Similar to their marketing of Google Earth) *Bundled with Firefox by default. *Easy to modify/reskin without much programming knowledge. (Example: easy to turn into a "jukebox" machine or a public library console or other special-purpose machine as easily as selecting a new Winamp skin - doesn't require fundamentally restructuring the thing to get it to not require a password for example) *Well-documented with a free-licensed Help system that actually Helps. *Availible "stripped down" (with no silly desktop wallpaper or stupid startup noises or screensavers or other crap) Google Boot A simple CD, or thumb drive, that boot's and Boot's into a simple OS that gives you FireFox (allowing extensions) and nothing else. New searches Google Driver Search Type in the name of your device, and select your operating system, and Google finds the driver. May involve letting people vote on / recommend drivers and driver sites - should also show you "generic" drivers that have been recommended or just might work for the device but weren't made or tested by the original company. Finding drivers for older devices or operating systems often becomes difficult, especially if the company that made the device goes out of business. This could make money by showing advertisements targeted to the type of device being searched for - if your old "whatever-it-is" quits working and you need a driver, being presented with ads and prices for getting a new one at the very moment when your old one isn't working could be very effective marketing. Google Scholarship/Grant Search Right now, finding scholarships and grants for college that are actually relevant to your situation and which colleges you want to or are able to attend is very very difficult because no good reliable comprehensive search engine for this exists that sorts scholarships based on relevance to your needs. This would have to have options like "Must be applicable to X college" and allow you to type in X. = Crazy Ideas = This is really futuristic type stuff that could only be real in the distant future. Google Voice Search Do an impression into a microphone of something you've heard and this thing tries to match it to all the recorded sounds on the internet. (Example: sing part of a song and the program finds the song, or quote a movie and the thing finds the movie) This would require really really advanced voice recognition software and the ability to data-mine vast amounts of audio. Actually there is already much research in that direction. Category:Web Ideas Category:Google Ideas Category:Non-Fanon